The objectives of this Program Project are to make fundamental observations on the chemical, biochemical and biological properties of lipids and therefrom to deduce the role and function of lipids in living processes. Because understanding of normal conditions is requisite to the understanding of disease, our program contains studies of both. The objective of the program may be subdivided as follows: 1) To develop preparative and analytical methods applicable to lipids from biological samples. 2) To study properties of pure isolated or synthetic authentic substances from which extrapolations to the natural condition may be made. 3) To examine nutritive value and metabolic fate of natural and unnatural lipid homologs and analogs. 4) To investigate the metabolism and role of lipids in microorganisms and in the diseases associated with them. 5) To exploit knowledge gained in these studies by collaborations outside The Hormel Institute on studies with medical implications. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Induction of abnormal fatty acid metabolism and essential fatty acid deficiency in rats by dietary DDT. J. Darsie, S.K. Gosha and R.T. Holman. Arch. Biochem. Biophys. 175, 262-269, (1976). Cultivation of Cypripedium calceolus and Cypripedium reginae. R.T. Holman. Am. Orchid Soc. Bull. 45, 415-422 (1976).